The Archer's Sister
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Carly Barton, a normal 16 year old, ya know, if a normal girl works for a top secret agency and is trying to save the world from an evil, mischievous God.


**The Archer's Sister.**

 **Summary: CJ Barton, a normal 16 year old, ya know, if a normal girl works for a top secret agency and is trying to save the world from an evil, mischievous God.**

 **Chapter One: Compromised.**

I cursed as I hit the mat for the hundredth time that day. My sparring partner and good friend looked down at me, a concerned look covering her features.

"You are clearly not in your head today Barton." Kylie shook her head. I glared at her slightly, sitting up fully.

"Sorry, I'm a bit distracted." I replied, she arched an eyebrow and sat next to me.

"Why?" She asked, I sighed. I had been avoiding telling anyone about my fears for Clint, my big brother/guardian's safety, but I really don't like lying to Kylie.

"It's about this mission Clint is on… Not being able to check up on him is killing me." I admitted. 3 days was way too long not to be able to talk to him. Lauren must be freaking out.

"What's he even doing anyway?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Something to do with Thor." I replied. I loved Thor, from our brief meeting, he seemed very likable… but ever since he showed up, things have gotten a bit dicey… I didn't get full details from Fury or Clint, just that they would need some extra help. She nodded in understanding,

"Well, it's time for me to be going. The Stacy's do not appreciate lateness." I said, Whenever Clint was away, I often ate my dinners with my best friend Gwen and her family.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you later. Don't worry about Clint. He'll be fine. He always is." She said. I nodded, gathered my training things and my school bag and walked out of the training facility. I've worked for SHEILD for the past year. Clint didn't want me as a field agent, so I settled for shadowing Coulson. I still got archery lessons from Clint, and some training from Tasha.

"Later." I waved. Kylie was only a year ahead of me in school, but wasn't being forced to attend. As I walked down the streets, I phone Gwen.

"Hey CJ! Where are you?!" She greeted, always straight to the point Gwen, love it.

"I just left work, I will be there in a bit, I am just passing that Starbucks on 16th." I said, glancing up at the street sign.

"Alright, see you soon." She said

"Yep!" I replied. We hung up the phone, and I put my iPod ears in to finish the journey, hoping the music would take the bad feeling away. Once I made it to the building, I walked up to Gwen's floor and she let me in. We walked to her room where I proceeded to change and freshen up.

"How was work?" She asked, sitting on her bed. I shrugged, pulling my sweater over my head.

"Same old thing ya know? Tiring." I replied. She nodded and began to talk about school some more. We attended Midtown high together and were pretty damn smart if I say so myself. My friend Peter Parker, who was obsessed with Gwen, also went there with us. And since I enjoy meddling, I am currently attempting to play match maker. None of my plans had worked so far…

"Dinner, ladies!" Mrs. Stacy called a few minutes later. Gwen and I joined the family at the table, sitting at my usual spot. When I met her back in our 7th grade year, and she found out my brother went away a lot, she insisted on having me stay. Mr. and Mrs. Stacy were concerned at first, why Clint was away so often, but he would thank them plenty when he was back in New York.

"So, how was school today?" Mr. Stacy asked, each of the children answered and a silence had settled around the table. I looked up from my food and saw they were all staring at me.

"Was I included in that question?!" I asked, everyone laughed.

"Of course Carly! You're a part of this family!" Mrs. Stacy exclaimed. I smiled, feeling slightly better and then went on to tell them about my day. Once dinner was over, Gwen and I worked on our homework,

"I'm telling you! It's 83!" I explained, pointing to the problem,

"And I'm telling you it's wrong." She countered, moving on to her English assignment.

"Fine, we'll ask Mr. Lowell on Monday, but be prepared with a Butterfinger." I replied, she rolled her eyes as I checked my watch.

"It's getting late." I spoke, beginning to reorganize my bag.

"Alright, tell Clint hi and let me know when you're home." She replied, I saluted her and I went home to the apartment Clint and I shared. Well mainly I stayed there, Clint had a home built for himself and his family, he set me up in his old apartment… I locked all my doors and showered, and curled up on the couch. I turned on some mindless show, and I guess I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was being awakened by Nick Fury.

"Fury? What's up?" I groaned tiredly, sitting up, stretching my back as I did so.

"You need to pack a bag and let's go." He ordered, I looked up at him, slightly alarmed and much more awake.

"What's going on?" I asked. The man was very serious, but never _this_ serious. A feeling of anxiety and dread began to wash over me.

"We are initiating the Avenger's and I need you to go with Coulson for recruiting purposes." He informed me, I nodded, shaking off the nerves, I was just being silly, and got up, moving to get a bag ready. Once I was finished, we left, and I locked the apartment, I sent a text to Gwen, letting her know I would be gone for a few days…

"May I ask why we are calling for the Avengers and why am I involved, you know Clint does not want me in the field." I said, surveying my surroundings, he liked to sneak up on people. The wrath of my brother was something I hated to deal with. And being put in the field has always been a sore spot for us. He hardly allowed me to shadow Coulson.

"Agent Barton has no say in my decisions. You are part of this agency just as much as he is." Fury replied. I smiled happily as we made it to a black SUV and I was loaded into it.

"You're not coming with me?!" I asked as he went to shut the door.

"I have more business here; Agent Coulson will explain everything to you." He said, and with that, he shut the door and I was left alone. I frowned and shook my head. I still had a bad feeling about things. Soon enough, I was with Phil who didn't greet me with his usual smile, the feeling of dread only grew worse.

"Morning CJ." He nodded.

"Why is everyone so serious today?!" I demanded. He looked dejected and upset. And I did not like it one bit.

"You remember your brother's assignment?" He asked. I nodded, I had completely forgot about it thinking about Fury's Avenger thing, I arched an eyebrow.

"It had something to do with guarding Selvig and the Tesseract," I replied, he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, last night, the Tesseract began acting up… And… Well… To be completely blunt… Clint has been compromised." He said. I felt as if I had been kicked in the chest,

"What do you mean?" I wheezed. He sighed.

"He's alive… He's just with the bad guys." He replied. And with that, I promptly blacked out. When I woke up, I was in a car. I jumped up and looked around frantically.

"Welcome back." Coulson smirked, and the memory of what he told me came rushing back and I glared at that smirk.

"We couldn't waste any time at the hospital. So I loaded you into the car… We can have you checked out on the Hellicarrier." He explained, I nodded, looking out the window. We were in the city, I just wasn't sure which part.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking over at him. He looked up from his file.

"We are going to visit Stark." He replied. I nodded. The thought of seeing Tony Stark got me a little excited. I had only met him a few times, he wasn't overly friendly, but he was nice enough, it was mainly the comments he made about everyone else.

"You won't tell anyone about what happened right?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I won't tell a soul." He replied, I nodded thankfully and sighed. Time to relax. It wasn't much longer until we pulled up to the massive Stark Tower.

"I want my own tower…" I stated, staring up at it. He chuckled.

"One day Barton." He said. He pulled out his phone and he began to pester Tony. Somehow, he managed to get us in, all while Tony objected left and right of course.

"Security breach!" Tony exclaimed as the elevator doors opened, revealing we were already inside, he turned to Pepper

"That's on you." He snapped.

"Phil! CJ! Come in!" Pepper ignored him and beamed at us, getting up off of the couch and walking over to us.

"Unfortunately, we can't stay." I said, Pepper gave me a quick hug,

"Phil and CJ? What? Uh, his first name is Agent! And that's Baby Bird." Stark snapped, pointing over at us, walking over.

"We were celebrating." She explained.

"Which is why they can't stay." Tony stage whispered, sending us a clearly fake smile. Phil sighed and handed Stark the file.

"We need you to look these over as soon as possible." He explained, Tony glared at it slightly.

"I don't like being handed things." He said, Pepper rolled her eyes and handed me her glass of champagne

"Which is okay, because I love being handed things! So, let's trade!" She exclaimed, taking the file and then she handed it over to Tony and took his glass. Tony looked at her for a moment and then back at us.

"Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5, every other Thursday." Tony said.

"This isn't a consultation." Phil explained,

"Is this about the Avengers? Which I know nothing about…" Pepper asked, quickly shifting her eyes when Coulson smirked at her, I chuckled slightly. Tony scoffed, starting to walk away.

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought." He paused for a second, then turned back to look at us,

"And I didn't even qualify." He added.

"I didn't know that either," Pepper lied. Tony continued walking away towards a high-tech desk.

"Apparently I am volatile, self-obsessed…don't play well with others." Tony sneered.

" _That_ I did know." Pepper nodded and I couldn't help but laugh then.

"That's common knowledge throughout the world." I said, causing Tony to glare slightly. I shrugged, it was. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, the worry for Clint returning full force.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore, Stark." Phil sighed, getting back to business as usual.

"Whatever… Miss Potts… Got a second?" Tony waved Pepper over and I looked up at Phil, hoping he would work his strange Coulson magic that always seemed to work no matter what the situation.

"Half a mo." Pepper sang, and then she scurried off to Tony's side. He was busy undoing the files and they were having a hushed discussion. Then all of a sudden, the files were all over the room. Impressive. After a few awkward moments, Pepper walked back over to us.

"Any chance you're going by LaGuardia?" She asked.

"Right by. We can drop you off!" Phil nodded. We walked back into the elevator

"Fantastic! So, what about that cellist? Is that still a thing?" She struck up a conversation and I proceeded to listen to my iPod to try to calm back down again. We dropped Pepper off at the airport and then I was dropped off at the Hellecarrier base.

"Go to the Carrier, talk to Agent Romonoff." Coulson ordered, I nodded and a few hours later, I found myself on the Hellicarrier,

"Agent Barton, good to see you again." Agent Hill nodded at me.

"You too, Maria." I forced a smile back. I needed to find Tasha. Now that I've had time to think, I found her with Dr. Banner.

"Dr. Banner, this is Agent Barton." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Banner, and please call me CJ, and technically, I'm not a full agent." I stuck my hand out, which he took rather hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Bruce… You're pretty young if you don't mind me saying…" He eyed me over warily.

"I'm 16… Just very short for my age." I replied, he nodded in understanding.

"Agent Barton, you are in pajamas." Tasha pointed out. I looked down to see I was indeed in my pajamas. Well, that's embarrassing.

"Indeed I am. Now if you will excuse me." I gave them a wave and hauled ass inside and to my room. I showered and dressed in some jeans and a tank top. I threw on my grey hoodie and a beanie and walked out to walk right into Tasha as I adjusted my combat boot. I didn't have a catsuit or anything like that because I was so early on in training.

"Holy shit. Hey!" I breathed out, stepping back from her.

"How are you?" She asked. To others, she sounded indifferent, but I knew she was just as scared as I was.

"Honestly?" I asked, looking up at her. She nodded, her blue eyes staring down at my green ones.

"I'm scared as hell…. How did it even happen?! Can we even get him back?!" I replied, she sighed.

"We _will_ get him back. Don't worry." She said. I nodded then my eyes narrowed. Loki?!

"Loki?" I asked, she rolled her eyes this time.

"I assumed Coulson would have told you." She handed me a file. Where did that even come from? I took it from her and scanned it quickly. Loki arrived, screwed things up, stole Clint, Selvig and the Tesseract, killed many agents. Okay. He's a dead man.

"Now let's go, Captain America should be arriving soon." She explained, my head snapped away from the file as I stared at her wide eyed.

" _The_ Captain?!" I asked. Maybe that's why Phil and I got along so well… We both loved Captain America.

"Yes. _The_ Captain." She smirked, then she turned on her heel and began strutting away.

"Wait for me!" I exclaimed, chasing after her.


End file.
